Thanks for Everything
by itsgyu
Summary: ONESHOOT (edited). Cerita asli dari dunia maya (Roleplayer). 1st KyuMin story. Ditujukan bagi siapapun yang tergabung dalam Roleplayer world. "Meskipun ini fake world, tetapi belum tentu apa yang kita rasakan juga fake." Hope you enjoy. Give me your comment, please.


**Thanks for Everything**

**Cast:**  
Kyuhyun  
Sungmin  
Kangin  
Yesung  
etc

**Genre:  
**Romantic, sad, angst

**Rated:  
**T

**2,584 words**

**Summary:  
**Terimakasih atas semua kenangan dalam 37 hari

**Warning:  
**This story is dedicated for whoever you in Roleplayer, real story in fake world. Hope you enjoy

[tanpa edit. sekali ketik langsung post. **typo(s)**]

**ALL KYUHYUN POV**

**-oOo-**

**Rabu, 27 Februari 2013**

Pertama kali aku mengenal dirinya. Sungguh unik. Dia berbeda dengan roleplayer lainnya. Mungkin karena pandanganku. Banyak roleplayer yang sengaja pe-de-ka-te denganku. Tapi usaha mereka selalu ku tolak. Jujur, aku sangat susah dekat dengan seseorang terutama yeoja.

Well, aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan **yaoi**. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika terlihat dingin dengan yeoja. Apalagi jika menaruh hati terhadap yeoja. Tidak akan pernah.

Aku mulai dekat dengannya, hingga akhirnya aku tertarik padanya. Perlahan-lahan aku mencoba menyatakan perasaan padanya.

.

**Sabtu, 2 Maret 2013**

Akhirnya kuputuskan tekadku untuk menyatakannya. Sangat gugup hingga berulang kali aku menghapus kata-kata yang telah ku rangkai. Tahu bukan jika aku sangat susah untuk berkata-kata?

Ku nyatakan padanya. Awalnya dia kaget. Namun akhirnya dia menerimaku. Sungguh, aku sangat senang. Hingga aku membuat sebuah angka **2313**. Entahlah aku menjadi suka dengan angka itu.

.

Berhubung real dia adalah kelas tingkat tiga, sehingga mengharuskan dia menjadi lebih sering berkonsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Aku tak masalah. Justru aku mendukungnya. Aku sungguh menyayanginya. Bahkan aku rela setiap kali dia online dan selalu tidak menyapaku.

Hubungan kami sempat renggang. Dia sangat konsen. No problem. Tapi apa aku berhak marah jika dia selalu online akan tetapi tak menyapaku? Hanya mengucapkan "selamat pagi, kyu. Have a nice day. Don't skip your breakfast.", ataupun "selamat malam, kyu. Sleep tight ne. Saranghae."

Hey, aku selalu menunggunya online. Hampir 3 hari kita jarang berkomunikasi. Tak salah bukan jika aku rindu dengannya?

Hingga hari itu datang, aku mencoba bertanya dengannya. "Min, terlalu sibukkah sampai tak bisa chat kyu? Bukannya kamu online terus? Maaf frontal gini." Ucapku.

Malamnya ia menjawab, "Maaf kyu. Maaf. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku lagi benar-benar sibuk. Jadi harus benar-benar konsentrasi. Maaf. Aku janji kalau sudah tidak sibuk, aku janji mau berduaan sama Kyu lagi. Maaf ya."

Dia menjawab seperti itu. Oke aku tak masalah. Tetap menyapa pagi dan malam seterusnya hingga dia tidak punya kesibukan lain.

.

**Minggu, 17 Maret 2013**

Hari itu aku kembali seperti semula. Kita chat seperti biasanya. Bahkan kita main T/D sampai malam. Menyenangkan untukku.

Pada saat aku mendapat giliran, aku memilih T.

"Kyu punya berapa akun rp?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

Lalu ku jawab cepat, "Cuma satu. Akun ini aja. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, tapi tidak pernah ku gunakan lagi." Sambil ku berikan uname akun yang jarang ku pakai itu.

Permainan tetap berjalan. Hingga ia memilih T. Disaat aku ingin bertanya sama sepertinya, dia hanya menjawab "Maaf tuan Cho, pertanyaan tidak boleh sama wee :p"

Aku pikir tak masalah, mungkin aku harus lebih kreatif.

Dan permainan T/D berakhir pukul 23:00 WIB.

.

Aku iseng mencoba membuka favorites dia. Mungkin aku ingin tahu siapa saja mantan dia dulu. Jujur, aku cukup cemburu dengan salah saru akun Kangin. Romantis. Aku tidak bohong. Bahkan aku merasa aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia. Namun aku percaya, kalau Sungmin hyung cintanya saat ini hanya denganku. Aku percaya.

.

Ada dunia roleplayer, tentu adapula dunia real life. Aku mempunyai berbagai aktifitas di dunia real. Saat itu tanggal 23 Maret 2013. Aku mengikuti study tour dari sekolahku. Perjalanan memakan waktu 24 jam. Berangkat dari kota asalku malam pukul 23:30 WIB dan tiba di kota tujuan pada 25 Maret 2013 pukul 00:30 WITA. Disana aku tidak terlalu sering menggunakan ponsel meskipun dalam bus ada listriknya.

Meskipun begitu, meskipun aku tidak online, aku tetap mencari tahu apa saja aktivitas Sungmin hyung selama aku tidak online. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuat aku terkejut. Mantan dia, Kangin, mengajak 'balikan' dengan Sungmin hyung.

Hell! Apakah dia tidak tahu jika Sungmin hyung masih berstatus kekasihku? Apakah dia bodoh?

Aku ingin sekali marah-marah. Namun aku tidak bisa. Tidak cukup nyali untuk marah kepada Sungmin hyung. Aku tahu ini bukan salahnya. Tetapi jika dia tidak mencoba 'dekat' dengan sang mantan, pasti tidak akan seperti ini bukan?

Aku terus stalking dia. Menyakitkan memang. Tapi ku pendam saja. Kangin hyung bahkan mengetweet "Gua ditolak kedua kalinya."

Langsung otak cerdasku menangkap jika Sungmin-ku menolaknya. Memang benar adanya.

Meski begitu, mereka tetap saja dekat dibelakangku. Seperti menusukku dari belakang.

Disaat aku sedang beristirahat di hotel, aku menyempatkan diri untuk chat dia. Padahal badanku sudah sangat letih. Seharian beraktifitas.

"Sungmin hyung, cie yang lagi dekat sama Kangin hyung.." ucapku.

Dia masih mencoba membalas, terpampang kata typing di atas kotak chat. "Kyu, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Mianhae."

"Gwaenchana. Masih seru ya ngobrol sama Kangin hyung? Lanjutin dulu sana. Tak apa-apa. Kebetulan Kyu mau istirahat." Jawabku.

"Jeongmal? Kyu gomawo , selamat beristirahat, Kyunnie. Saranghae."

Seketika aku langsung offline. Memang sangat letih. Namun sebelumnya aku membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dulu.

Saat aku kembali ke kasur, tiba-tiba ada chat masuk. Dan itu dari dia.

"Kyu, Min mau ngomong. Bisa online sebentar? Ini serius."

Aku berfikir, 'ada apa?'.

Ku tekan touchscreen ku dan segera mengirimkan kepadanya.

Sungmin hyung is typing..

"Kyu, sebentar lagi kan Min masuk SMA. Nah ternyata, Min disuruh eomma masuk ke pesantren. Jadi Min harus berhenti main roleplayer. Min gak mau berhenti sekarang. Min gak mau putus sekarang. Gak apa-apa kan, Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Kalau itu yang terbaik, kenapa Kyu harus berkomentar? Kyu gak masalah kok." Jawabku.

"Gomawo Kyunnie, gomawo, jeongmal gomawo.. maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatnya."

Aku langsung off dan pergi tidur.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka tetap dekat. Hingga aku pulang ke kota asalku, mereka tetap dekat. Bahkan semakin dekat. Aku merasa Sungmin hyung mulai mengacuhkanku. Dia lebih memilih Kangin hyung.

**Kamis, 28 Maret 2013**

Aku mencoba bertanya pada Sungmin hyung, sedikit serius.

"Min, kyu mau tanya boleh?" kataku.

"Boleh, Kyu. Silahkan."

"Kamu masih sayang sama Kangin hyung ya?"

"Kok kamu tanya begitu sih?"

Aku sedikit kesal. Kenapa tidak langsung menjawab saja?

Ku ketik, "Memang salah kalau Kyu tanya seperti itu? Kyu ini pacarmu, Min. Bukan dia." Send!

"Iya, Min masih sayang dia."

Hatiku mencelos. Benar dugaanku selama ini.

"Lalu, kamu lebih sayang Kyu atau dia?" tanyaku. Jujur hatiku sakit saat mendapat pernyataan darinya tadi.

"Kamu itu tanya apalagi sih, Kyu. Min sayang kalian berdua. Puas?" jawabnya.

Trak. Ponselku tergelincir bebas. Aku tak percaya dia menjawab seperti itu. Kemana Sungmin-ku yang lembut kepadaku? Kemana Sungmin-ku yang manja kepadaku? Hilang sudah. Semuanya lenyap.

Aku mencoba menetralkan deru nafasku yang memberat. "Hyung, hyung mau jadian sama Kangin hyung? Kalau mau, Kyu rela dan ikhlas kamu dengan Kangin hyung. Asal kamu senang."

Lama ia menjawab, "Gakmau, Kyu. Min gak mau putus sama Kyu. Kyu udah baik banget sama Min. Min sayang sama Kyu. Min janji gak akan dekat-dekat dengan Kangin hyung kalau itu mau Kyu."

Oh begitu. Setidaknya ia masih menginginkanku.

"Bukan Kyu melarang kamu dekat dengan siapapun. Itu bukan hak Kyu. Terserah kamu mau dekat sama siapa. Tapi tolong, kontrol diri kamu. Kamu tau kamu siapa. Dan tolong, jaga perasaan Kyu."

"Ne, Kyu. Gomawo. Jeongmal mianhae."

Dan percakapan kami berhenti seketika. Sehuhurnya aku masih sedikit marah dengannya. Tapi kucoba untuk tidur berhubung aku baru saja masuk rumah setelah pulang dari study tour.

.

Aku berniat memberinya 'kado anniversary'. 1st month anniversary on April 2nd 2013. Ku beri ini itu, berharap hubungan kami semakin membaik. Bahkan aku sengaja membuat surprise ke dia. Bangun tengah malam dan bernyanyi hanya untuknya. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Dia bahkan sangat biasa saja. Seperti semua pemberianku adalah angin lalu.

Pernah aku memberinya voice note lewat Whats App, isinya kalau sekali lagi aku rela dia dengan Kangin hyung. Dia bilang kalau dia sempat menangis. Dan sekali lagi dia bilang kalau dia-tidak-mau-putus-denganku.

Hari semakin berlalu dan aku merasa kalau kita semakin jauh. Tak pernah bertegur sapa. Bahkan aku sengaja deact akun selama 3 hari. Ingin tahu apa ia mencariku atau bahkan peduli denganku. Jawabannya, tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli denganku.

Aku berkumpul dengan **sjsquad** di grup WA, curhat kepada mereka. Tanyakan saja pada mereka yang ada disana. Pasti tahu apa saja yang aku ceritakan disini.

Aku bertemu dengan salah satu rp Yesung yang kebetulan dekat dengan rp Kangin itu. Aku tanya seluk beluk bagaimana sifat Kangin. Berharap dengan itu aku bisa menyerahkan Sungmin padanya. Karena ku pikir, mereka memang sangat dekat, bahkan mereka masih saling sayang.

Ternyata... Aku sama sekali emngundurkan tekadku menyerahkan Sungmin hyung padanya. Aku kurang suka dengan sikapnya.

Aku sudah merasa capek hatinya dipermainkan terus menerus. Seperti di awal. Sungmin hyung hanya menyapa pagi dan malam saja. Tidak pernah melakukan percakapan lagi denganku.

Memang jiwaku adalah stalker, aku menemukan akunnya yang lain lagi. CLAP. Kali ini aku merasa aku benar-benar dipermainkan. Hell! Dia berpacaran denganku tanggal 2 Maret 2013, tapi dia masih bersama couple nya hingga 14 Maret 2013. Maksud dia apa? Aku tak habis pikir. Aku marah. Aku kecewa.

Aku tahu ini **FAKE WORLD**, tapi tak bisakah dia**"setia"**? Meski punya banyak akun, tidakkah kau mengenal apa arti kata KESETIAAN, Lee Sungmin? Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu menjalin hubungan denganku. Pelampiasan atau memanfaatkan kebaikanku. Aku tak tahu jelas. Yang aku tahu, hingga detik ini, aku benar-benar KECEWA terhadapmu.

Lepas itu semua, aku menggunakan akun ku yang lainnya, yang tak pernah ku gunakan untuk stalking dia. Aku meminta bantuan Yesung hyung untuk mendekatinya. Bagaimanapun caranya agar Sungmin hyung terjerat oleh sikap manisnya.

Disaat ia sudah mulai terperangkap, aku menyuruh Yesung hyung menghentikan semua ini. Aku membulatkan tekadku untuk putus dengannya hari itu juga.

Mungkin Sungmin hyung shock karena tiba-tiba Yesung hyung bersikap tegas.

Kami berbicara di WA, aku putus dengannya baik-baik. Dan semua yang ada di otakku, dibenakku, dihatiku, ku keluarkan semua. Dan apa tanggapan dia?

"Gak seharusnya kamu cemburu, Kyu. Itu kan akun yang lainnya. Aku bebas dong mau melakukan apapun. Tapi makasih atas semuanya. Maaf udah ngebuat kamu sakit hati ters menerus."

Ya. Kita sudah putus malam itu juga. Berkat dorongan semangat dari Yesung hyung, sjsquad member, dan RPers yang pernah mendengarkan ceritaku yang pernah ku beberkan di suatu fanbase.

Mungkin aku berfikir lega setelah itu. Aku mencoba tanya apa saja percakapan antara Yesung hyung dengan Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu, untung lu udah putus sama dia. Lu gak bakalan percaya sama yang dia omongin ke gua. Percaya dah." Kata Yesung hyung.

Ku jawab, "Udahlah gak apa-apa. Udah lewat juga. Buruan kasih capture chat lu ama dia."

Yesung hyung mulai mengiriminya.

Hatiku mencelos. Mataku panas.

| Sungmin hyung: Min emang merasa sudah renggang sama dia, hyung. Min tau dia deact, tapi Min diem aja. Min tau dia deact kok. Min juga merasa bosan sama dia. Maka dari itu Min jarang bercakap lagi sama dia.

Yesung hyung: Apa kamu gak tau dia sayang banget sama kamu? Dia tulus. Kenapa kamu sia-siain dia?! Dia curhat setiap hari kalau dia bingung harus gimana hadepin kamu. Dia merencanakan semua ini demi apa? Demi kamu biar bisa bebas. Dia gak pernah marah sama kamu secara langsung. Dia tau kamu konsentrasi ke ujian. Tapi kamu? Membuat luka di hati dia.

Sungmin hyung: Min tau min salah. Min minta maaf. Hyung pikir Min gak sayang sama dia? Min sayang sama dia.

Yesung hyung: Jangan minta maaf sama hyung. Minta maaf sama dia. |

Panas, benar-benar panas. **Aku bosan dengannya**. Dulu saat kita masih bersama, setiap saat aku selalu menekankan.

"Sungmin hyung, kita saling terbuka, ne? Biar kita gak sering banyak masalah. Lalu kalau kamu bosen sama Kyu, ngomong ya. Mungkin Kyu bisa memperbaiki."

Selalu ku ucapkan seperti itu. Aku selalu bercerita masalahku padanya. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Dia lebih suka menutup diri.

Dia sempat shock saat aku tau account dia yang lainnya. Dia sampai memaki-maki di roleplayernya.

'Udah cukup gue main rp . Pusing gue pikiran gue buyar! Ah damn! Shit! Gue mau deact acc gue smua klo perlu . Okesip'

Udah terlambat. Semuanya sudah selesai. Mungkin hatiku sudah selesai dipermainkan. Namun akan terus terkenang. Betapa menyakitkan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sampai saat ini, jujur aku masih sangat sayang dengannya. Tak jarang aku menangis diam-diam sambil memeluk benda kenangan kita. **Micho. **Benda kembar yang sengaja aku berikan untukku dan untuknya, supaya kita saling mengingat.

Sekarang, dia bahkan mem-block akun ku yang jarang aktif itu. Akun dia yang sempat couple-an dengan akun ku sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Sedih? Jelas.

Apa salahku sehingga dia melakukan itu? Dia mem-block ku.

Meskipun ini sudah berakhir, namun semua kenangan itu tak akan hilang. Terus membekas di dasar relung hati.

**I love him, but he never loves me. Thanks for 37 days. Break up on April 8th 2013.**

Sejauh ini, **HANYA** Yesung hyung dan sjsquad member yang memberiku semangat aku berfikir tidak ada orang lain yang membutuhkanku lagi. Aku ingin deact tapi selalu Yesung hyung larang.

Sekarang, hidup roleplayerku seperti di tangan Yesung hyung-v

Frontal saja, ku berikan akun ku yg terlibat disini. HANYA AKUN KU. silahkan cek **ChoGuixianSJ**

**Dear: Sungmin hyung, Kangin hyung.** Maaf gua bikin cerita seperti ini dan gua sebutin langsng uname kalian. Kalian bisa ganti uname setelah ini. Semoga bahagia. Maafin gua kalau gua salah. Sorry gua sempet kasih jarak antara lu berdua. Sekarang kalian bebas mau ngapain. Mianhae. Gomawo. Buat kalian, **CONGRATS **atas tanggal ini **16.4.13**. Gua ga akan ganggu lu berdua. Bahagia ye. **Chukkae, longlast, and keep romantic!**

**Dear: Kangin hyung. **Jangan sia-siain Sungmin hyung. Dia sayang banget sama elu. Jangan sia-siain kesempatan yg dia kasih ke elu buat kedua kalinya. Jaga dia baik-baik.

**Dear: Sungmin hyung.** Kita masih bisa jadi temen kan? Terserah hyung mau benci kyu gpp, mau anggep ini berlebihan gpp. Tapi emg ini nyatanya kan? Good luck buat UN nya. Selamat bisa sama Kangin hyung lagi. Semoga bahagia '-'

* * *

Ingin tahu lebih? (ehm ganti 'gua-lu' aja ya) baru saja menggalau di akun itu. INGIN SEKALI rasanya gua ngelupain dia. Bayangin, udah sebulan lebih gua dibayang-bayangin dia. Capek kan? Gua udah gak pernah nengok ke belakang. CUMA, dia selalu datang di benak gua. Sekali pun itu gua bangun tidur. Gua ga mengada-ada. Sumpah gua benci saat benak gua ada dia. Padahal udah seminggu lebih.

Gua minta saran gua harus gimana. Serah langsung disini atau mention di roleplayer gua aja (kalo mention bagi yg punya rp aje ye)

**Big thanks **yang udah ngefollow gua karena cerita ini -" gua ga maksud promote rp gua kok -_- gua cuma mau numpang ikutan keluarin unek-unek gua aja disini. Ada yg bilang gua artis ffn malah, haha bikin mood gua balik XDD thanks atulah siapa aja komen konyolnya -v

Pada kepo account pemain disana siapa aja? Bisa buka favs **ChoGuixianSJ** atau **GameiGyu** '-' cari ndiri ye. cari uname rp yg ada di cerita ini.

**-oOo-**

Ini bukan cerita karangan. Ini cerita NYATA dari sebuah kehidupan di ROLEPLAYER. Meskipun **fake world**, tetaplah jaga hati anda masing-masing. Jangan sampai kejadian seperti ini. Saya sendiri bahkan sempat drop kesehatannya karena ini.

Adakah beberapa dari kalian yang bermain roleplayer? Bolehkan memberikan **review** nya? Saya butuh dorongan semangat. Saya galau terus ini :

Thanks for read it. Cerita gak penting namun bisa dijadikan pelajaran untuk kita semua/?

Sampai jumpa di fict saya yang lain.

* * *

REPLY:

gua gak bermaksud promote akun disini T.T gua cuma pengen berbagi cerita gua. gua tau ini cerita pasaran. salah ye gua berbagi disini? hng -_-

memang rada ngenes ceritanya, gua udah ribuan kali /? dapet ucapa "sabar ya kyu.." gua udah sabar kok -

kalian para roleplayer juga? boleh lah review disini ikut curhat atau berbagi ama gua di rp wkwk. tau uname gua kan? gua mau jadi master curhat/?

Regards,

itsgyu


End file.
